


【卡带】Il me refuse la lune

by zdpp999



Series: 神威拖拉机 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fishing, Ice Fishing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdpp999/pseuds/zdpp999
Summary: 卡卡西在失去带土多年后，自杀未遂。Years after losing Obito, Kakashi tried to end his life.⚠️自杀尝试 intended suicide⚠️双性带土暗示 intersex Obito implied
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 神威拖拉机 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【卡带】Il me refuse la lune

**Author's Note:**

> … et le soleil se couche, et tout redémarre… 
> 
> Oscar Anton & Clementine - nuits d’été  
> https://youtu.be/B3JcHWCA-VA
> 
> （3:27 开始男主的眼神和笑容，就是我心中陷入情网的年轻卡卡西哈哈哈哈！）

1.

新年过后的第二个月，卡卡西递上一份休假申请。

鉴于他勤勉无休的工作方式，大家一致决定卡卡西值得过一个舒心愉快的假期。

休假第四天。

清晨，卡卡西坐在温暖的浴缸中。

浴室内水汽氤氲，灯光朦胧成一个小小的光圈。窗外的天空灰暗，下着暴风雪。

他想到了死。

意外的是，到了傍晚，天空突然放晴。

月色很明亮。

站在院子齐膝的雪中，他抬起手。

五指在月亮投下的光亮中割裂出一个边缘锐利的影子，罩在脸上。他从指间的缝隙看过去，温柔的天体巨大而疲惫。

雪太厚了，他移动着膝盖。

跳舞是件难事，带土，我一辈子都没做好。

2.

他开到一片湖。

湖是两座山之间的开阔冰山湖，位置偏远，湖面有大约一米厚的冰层。

卡卡西拿出冰钻，钻出直径四英寸左右的两个洞。

分别放入鱼线和雷达。

雷达上夹着的小手电筒向下照着湖水，黄色的光在附近的冰层中映射，让它变成一块发着夜光的巨型宝石。

他点上一支烟。烟灰与呼吸中的水汽相互包裹，落在脚下变成灰白的冰粒。

天空又开始降下雨夹雪。月色也渐渐隐匿了起来，四周一片漆黑。

冰屑在冻硬了的湖面上，被风一吹就飘散在视线里。

3.

有着圆滚滚脸颊的带土，其实舞姿也实在算不上优美。

年轻的卡卡西躺在草地上看他跳几步，向自己疯跑过来。

草叶痒痒地刺着他的手。

所谓十指连心，不是谎话。

带土的白T恤被夏日的夕阳映成橘红色。

笨拙的步伐，满脸的笑容，让他有点少女的活泼，又有些少年的羞赧。

“快来，” 带土哈哈大笑，弯下腰，“比比谁跳得好。”

“白痴，”卡卡西听到年轻的自己小声说，“笨蛋才这样乱跑。”

手里的草都被揪乱了。

时间就在他们的大腿间偷偷溜过。

麦秸碎屑粘在膝窝中，带土伸手使劲去挠。年轻的卡卡西打开他的手，一点一点捡出扎人的植物纤维。

猫头鹰在谷仓里歪着头。

蟋蟀沙沙地叫。

4.

雷达上出现两团噪点。

卡卡西将烟在逐渐变厚的雪堆上按灭，动作果决地拽上鱼线。

一条肥壮的白鲑被钓上来。

摔在冰面上，它肚皮鼓起两下，便冻僵了。

在它变硬之前，卡卡西脱下手套，将手指放在它肥白的肚皮上。

柔软，富有弹性。就像是青春的肌肤，圆润的肩头，和美好汗湿的小腹。

他用刀在鱼的肚皮上轻轻比划，沿着细密的鱼鳞，画出一条虚拟的线。

鱼已经快要冻死，嘴唇张开呼出最后一点气息。卡卡西盯着它腮下殷红的内部，将刀在手中调了个方向。

手电微弱的光线下，自己手腕的皮肤已经不再年轻。长时间的伏案工作让它们外侧的骨骼隆起奇怪的弧度，是一般只使用手里剑和苦无不会出现的。

远处，山谷里的风在坚硬的湖面划出尖利的哨音，在沉寂的夜中仿佛苦无碰撞时清脆的响声，伴随着变声期少年快乐的大喊。

卡卡西眼中出现怀恋的神采。

皮肤像失去弹性的干枯纸壳一样，轻轻用刀抹过去，只泛起一道沉默的皱褶，是吻一般的划痕。

5.

夏天的湖水总是非常温暖。

轻易就洗掉了小腿上剩余的麦秸。

带土在身边佯装溺水，扑腾的四肢打起白色的水花。年轻的卡卡西差点被唬住，姿势标准地迅速游过去，将他背在身上仰泳去岸边。

带土突然翻过身来笑着说，“笨蛋卡卡西！被骗了吧？”

结实的少年身体压在身上，却没有十分沉重。

手臂缠着手臂，腹部挤着腹部。

温暖的水轻轻托起他们，薄薄的浪漾上身体。 他们像是一捧清泉中的两粒豌豆，挤挤挨挨便总是被水波推在一起。

他看到年轻的卡卡西紧盯着对方在水波中出现又消失的脚丫，喉结轻颤。

对方鱼一样游动，穿梭在夜色投射在湖泊中的巨大陷阱中。

他和年轻的自己，同时伸出了手，去捉那若隐若现的脚。

后来，他们在沙滩翻滚得太久，连鞋子都寻不到。

6.

卡卡西没什么力气抬起冰钻了。

不过幸好之前钻冰层的时候已经在湖面弄出些许裂隙，他用雷达的底座敲击几下，便成功地让冰窟的直径扩大到一人宽。

他扔下雷达在一边，喘息着缓缓坐下。

喉咙底部泛上苦涩的味道，看来再美好的回忆，充当药引时都无法掩盖疫病本身的味道。

爱情这种病，他知道自己患上太久了。

身体十分硬朗的卡卡西移动双腿，将它们浸入湖水中。

有些刺痛，却很快没有了感觉。

反倒是热乎乎的、跳跃般的神经触动，从小腿一路烧到胸口的交叉划痕上。

他向记忆中的湖岸看去，茫茫风雪中什么都看不到。

卡卡西抹去睫毛上的冰晶。

带土，这次不是骗我的吧？

从远处看过去，茫茫的湖面上只剩一台孤零零的白色车。

7.

湖岸边上坡的石子路有些滑，他们的手肘时不时碰在一起。

年轻人们热烘烘的体温很快就把身上的水烘干了。精力充沛的带土紧贴他走几步，突然蹦上路边的岩石。

“今天月亮好圆好大！”带土惊叫。

他也抬起头，月亮上有水波一样的痕迹，影影绰绰的。

一片云飘过，转眼就碎成冰裂纹。

再看身边，空荡荡的夜色中仅有松枝间的夏夜。

晚风习习，湖水醉人。

他看到带土已经跑到远处，去了山谷与湖水交接的地方。带土转过脸大喊着写什么，声音模模糊糊地传来，他听不清。

年轻的自己跟着跑起来，他被落在后面。

他苍老的身体已经无法应付过于剧烈地奔跑，他的心脏狂跳，眼皮发紧，双耳被风蒙住。温柔的晚风逐渐变得湿冷粘稠，他捂住口鼻，脚下似乎陷入一片冰冷的沼泽，再也无力前行。

突然，一支手抓住了他的后襟。

8.

“卡卡西老师！！” 鸣人急切地叫着他的名字。

卡卡西睁开眼，四周依旧是白茫茫的结冰湖面。他听到发动机的轰鸣，感受到体侧加热器散发的热量。紧接着模糊的视线中出现一个包裹得严严实实却湿漉漉的脑袋。

“是鸣人啊…” 他轻声说，几乎发不出声音。

“卡卡西老师你吓死我了… 怎么半夜三更掉在冰湖里！手还在流血，别动！” 鸣人见他醒来，狠狠地用止血带在男人的大臂上三分之一处勒紧打了结，抬起他还在流血的手腕举高。没有什么趁手的药物，皮肤坏死现在也来不及关心，只能期待湖面上的超低温加速老人的血液凝结。

卡卡西喉中一片腥甜，鼻后有股呛水的酸涩感。

“…谢谢你，鸣人。”

“幸好佐助他们家看到你半夜开车出去就打给我了！” 浑身也湿着的鸣人扛起瘦削的卡卡西，慢慢将他搀扶到森林保育队的公用小巴上。“我只来得及开上队里的车来找你，今晚暴雪，车辙都不好找，差点开出高速！！”

“先穿件干衣服… 鸣人，” 卡卡西将头疲惫地靠在小巴的后座上，看年轻男人将热风开到最大。

“我没事，老师，你要继续跟我聊天！千万别睡着！！” 鸣人一边加速开上铺着白雪的公路，一边回头，表情欲言又止。

他感到自己的身体像个黑洞，源源不断地吸收着车内的热量却怎么也暖不起来。倦意一阵阵涌起，在他因为失血过多而眩晕的脑中反复敲击着神经。鸣人的话在耳边很遥远的地方时隐时现。

“…老师的手腕是怎么搞的啊？”开车的鸣人回头担忧地看一眼他，“是不是鱼线割伤的？上次自来也老师手指也被鱼线割伤了，流了好多血！”

“嗯…不是的，”卡卡西挣扎着仰起头。

透过后车窗他看到外面的雪被飞驰的车子扬起，好像春天纷纷扬扬的樱花一样炫目。

他脸上泛起有些茫然的笑意。

“是月亮的碎片。”

“什么？卡卡西老师？” 鸣人大喊。发动机的轰鸣让卡卡西微弱的声音微不可闻，“你说什么？”

鸣人再回头的时候，银发的男人像是睡着了。

他的头转向窗户那边，手腕还在渗血。胳膊上的止血带深深勒进大臂。

只有胸膛还在微弱起伏。

他曾经要给我一个月亮，我拒绝了。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 只是故事，现实中卡卡西和带土生活得好好的，正在元宵节的夜里开开心心地吃元宵呢。  
> 卡卡西在湖面上的抽烟行为需要谴责，属破坏环境的不负责做法。  
> 鸣人同学急救方法得当，止血带应用加分。  
> 佐助同学在和两位哥哥热热闹闹过节时，还能留心邻居的异常行为和生命安全，也值得颁奖。


End file.
